Can You Not Kill?
by kawaiimarty123
Summary: AU where Karma and Nagisa are assassins and enter Conan's high school class for a job. Featuring high school DB. Warning: yaoi, cross-dressing. Pairing: Karma/Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Your Star Students?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the students' chatter and giggles. Students moved quickly and in an unorganized fashion. Although after the most of the students were seated, the door to the classroom opened.

An average middle aged Japanese teacher named Nishida gracefully placed his feet in front of him as he stopped in front of the class.

"I know this may be a bit sudden but we have two new students joining us today," The teacher used his left hand to motion towards the door. "Shiota, Akabane, if you two would introduce yourselves please."

The boy with bright red hair and piercing eyes gazed upon the students in a bored fashion. He wore the typical Teitan high school uniform accept for how he left his blazer open, and neglected his tie, his right hand scratching his head as he turned his head in order to send a smirk in the other transfer student's direction. "Eh I'm Akabane Karma, but you can call me Karma."

Immediately the girl stood next to the red head. Her pale blue hair held up in pigtails swayed as she bowed to the class. She seemed to wear a sort of collar like accessory along with the typical female uniform. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shiota Nagisa. I hope we will all get along." She gave a small smile to the class. Although her smile faltered when she heard half of the class whisper, "she's cute!"

"Well does anyone have a free seat for Shiota or Akabane?"

Suddenly a large smiling boy raised his hand. "I have two free seats next to me!"

As Nagisa and Karma made their way to the boy, he introduced himself. "I'm Kojima Genta but you can call me Genta!" He blushed, a bashful smile creeping onto his face. "I hope we can be friends!"

With that, Nagisa nodded and the new students took their seats.

...

After Karma and Nagisa were introduced to their other classes, time passed and eventually lunch came by.

"Shiota, Karma, do you guys want to eat lunch with my group?" Genta asked while a brunette girl wearing a headband stood near him.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Karma smiled as he spoke. "Although, I think I would like to see some clubs later, do you think you could bring me and Nagisa to some?"

The brunette spoke abruptly, "Well, in that case you should join the Detective Boys!" Nagisa seemed to freeze up. "And sorry for not introducing myself earlier, since I was sitting next to Genta," She giggled. "My name's Ayumi, I hope we can be great friends!"

Ayumi seemed to do a double take on Nagisa, "Aw it's no fair that you're so cute! What if I have another competitor for Conan's heart..."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Nagisa smiled playfully. With this Karma gave Nagisa a pointed look.  
"But who is Conan?"

"Conan's a detective!"

"Like from Conan Doyle?"

"I'm not really sure? But he's practically the apprentice of THE Hattori Heiji!"

"You mean like that famous detective who started getting famous in high school?"

"Yup!"

Eventually as they kept walking up the stairs they reached the entrance to the roof.

"So, are your other friends here?"

"Yup! Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Ai are probably already there!"

"Are these people all part of your Detective Club?"

"My bet's on this Conan guy being the leader."

"Actually I'm the leader!" Genta shouted abruptly.

"Somehow I doubt that..."

Sitting down in a circle are two boys and a girl. One of the boys that has short dark hair parted down in the middle with freckles was blushing and talking ecstatically to a girl with short blonde hair. Meanwhile the other boy with short brown hair and glasses was observing Karma and Nagisa.

Karma grabbed Nagisa by the hand brought her over to where the boy with glasses was. He decided to stand up.

"The name's Karma, and this is Nagisa. Who are you?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan."

"A detective." The blonde girl added. "Well, that's what you always seem to say anyway. But don't mind that, I'm Haibara Ai. And I prefer to be called Haibara."

Genta and the freckled brunette were huddled together, wearing matching grins and were whispering something along the lines of, "isn't she cute?" and "well personally I think Haibara's cuter."

Ayumi suddenly shouted; "Mitsuhiko you should introduce yourself!"

"Eh? But now you already have, anyway I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and I think you guys should join the Detective Boys club!"

"Sure, I think it would be a good opportunity and we need to join a club anyway, right Nagisa?"

"Mhm, but why don't you guys tell us about what happens around here? I heard that there have been a couple of gangs bothering students lately."

...

Nagisa and Karma decided to do some wandering around after school. They explored most of the campus and told their new friends to leave without them.

"It seems like that there really have been some gangs up to no good around here. Apparently if my information is correct the main warehouse that they meet in is around two miles from this school. Maybe we should go check it out?" Karma looked at Nagisa for confirmation but instead he received an anxious look.

"Eh? But it seems like it would be dangerous to go Karma, maybe it's better if I don't go."

"Well, if you really don't want to go then I guess we should just leave those rumors alone." Karma replied in a relaxed tone.

Karma and Nagisa sped up their pace little by little, when eventually they ended up in a open area in front of the school. Deciding that this would be a good place they suddenly drew closer together.

"We're being followed." Nagisa's hushed tone came close to Karma's ears. She kept her face relaxed.

"I know but let's try to deceive him."

Nagisa decided to speak up, "But Karma if someone sees us then they will know!" She blushed and averted her eyes, making her act more convincing.

"Who cares if others know about their relationship?" Karma spoke loud enough for their follower to hear, and eventually the follower fell back.

"So did you see who was following us?"

"Yeah, but who knew Edogawa Conan would be such a hindrance to our plans."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They're totally dating. And we'll find the evidence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"Aren't they perfect for each other?!"

"But why would you say that?"

"Don't you see how Karma looks at Nagisa? The way they keep each other's gazes almost every chance they get?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw both of them together yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that they were holding hands."

"But that's too bad then, Nagisa seems cute."

"But something feels off about her..."

Interrupting the Detective Boys' conversation about them, Karma and Nagisa finally made their appearance for lunch by opening the door to the rooftop and taking their seats, joining the circle of people.

"So Nagisa, Karma, where do you guys live?"

"Well, it's somewhat far from Teitan." This time Nagisa spoke, but when Karma didn't respond the Detective Boys assumed that she was speaking on Karma's behalf as well.

"Eh? But does this mean that you're neighbors?"

Nagisa suddenly realized her blunder but only replied with, "yeah something like that."

And with this Conan decided to do some investigating.

-After school-

"The only logical reasons I can come up with for why they're hiding where they live is because they are either; living together, hiding something they don't want us to see, or have extremely strict parents." Conan shared his reasonings with Haibara.

"Well then why don't you just have the professor look them up?"

"But that's almost like saying that they are sure to have some sort of criminal background." Conan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Well, you'll never know for sure unless you check."

...

"It seems as if Karma's had some violent behavior in the past, apparently he beat up some bullies so badly that they were sent to the hospital." Conan explained his findings to Haibara.

"But what about Nagisa? Did you find any records on her?"

"I did try, but nothing came up for any criminal activity, and even when I tried to do an overall search on her, I ended up finding out that," Conan paused, "That Shiota Nagisa suddenly disappeared around her first year of middle school, with her mother dead and father nowhere to be found."

"Did they find out who killed her?"

"According to these records, the police labeled it as the work of a well known assassination group."

"I'm guessing that they didn't say which one. Because it couldn't possibly be that organization right?"

"Yeah, although it became even more suspicious after I looked for more records and one said that Nagisa was enrolled in the witness protection program."

"But how would someone go missing from a witness protection program? Those are protected with the highest security?"

"Well I think the bigger question is, if Nagisa is missing, then why is she at Teitan High School?"

"Do you think that Karma forcefully took her from there?"

"We'll in order to do that Karma would need to be extremely skilled. But Nagisa looks pretty calm around him, although I'm pretty sure that they knew I was tailing them yesterday."

"Wait you were tailing them?"

"Yeah, so this probably means that either Nagisa never went to the protection program of Karma helped her by assisting in her escape."

"So now what's your conclusion?"

"That Karma and Nagisa are living together, possible hiding weapons or extra escape plans."

"So why will we tell the others?"

"Nothing, we don't want them to act awkward around Karma and Nagisa."

"Still protecting them from the truth I see." Haibara smiled at Conan after giving her reply.

-next day after school-

"So why don't we all walk home together today?" Ayumi's typical cheerful voice suggested.

"But didn't we tell you yesterday that we live far from here?"

"Yeah but it couldn't possible be that far right?"

"We'll actually-"

A black Ferrari 458 skidded to a halt in front of the school, scaring many students and drawing loads of attention. One of the windows of the car was rolled down and a smiling man with black hair spoke excitedly.

"Sensei is now here to pick you up from school!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Does this teacher really have a name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"Sensei is now here to pick you up from school!" The man who said these words was a young handsome black haired man with a wide smile plastered across his face.

Nagisa and Karma appeared flustered.

"Eh? Koro-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I just told you! Since I got off of work early today I decided to pick up you guys with your friends since you both said you made some yesterday!"

"But uh Sensei, how will we all fit in the car?"

"E-eh well Sensei didn't really think about t-that so... I guess Karma, Nagisa, both of you will need to travel in the back."

"I don't see how that solves anything."

"Well... the back as in the trunk of the car. Ehehehe."

This time Karma was the one to have an outburst. "Don't 'ehehehe' me! What do you mean we have to stay in the trunk?"

Sensei suddenly whispered something to Karma which made him smirk mischievously.

Karma gave the most innocent smile he could muster to Nagisa, "So Nagisa, let's go to the trunk ok?"

"But Karma, what happens if the police notice something off?"

"Eh well since it was Sensei's idea he can deal with it if necessary."

"B-but Karma that's so harsh!~"

"Either way we all know who we're going to call if that happens. And Nagisa, the ride shouldn't be too long in itself so let's just deal with it so our friends can have a nice ride."

And as Koro-sensei, Karma, and Nagisa were arranging the seating arrangements the Detective Boys called their homes to let them know that they wouldn't be home until later.

"Oh! But before we go to the house Sensei wants to get some ice cream."

Nagisa and Karma groaned and carefully stepped into the trunk of the car.

...

Once everyone was (somewhat) seated peacefully in the car and the breeze relaxed everyone (except Karma and Nagisa), the conversation started.

"So, um Koro-sensei was it? Why didn't Karma and Nagisa tell us straight out that they were they lived?" Mitsuhiko inquired this.

"My name isn't really Koro-sensei but since my students decided to name me that I appreciate this name very much a-"

"W-wait, your students named you?" Conan thought something was seriously wrong with this mental image.

"Well let us ignore that fact and move on." Koro-sensei dismissed Conan's question and decided he was in the mood to tell the story of his students.

"You see, Karma and Nagisa's parents are on vacation and decided to leave their children with me, but since I was their previous teacher it would seem odd for them to live with me." He nodded twice to try and add more drama to his story. "Oh! It would also be bad for authorities to know this since I allow Karma and Nagisa to wander around freely without supervision even though they are adopted."

"Why do I feel like the most dramatic part of Karma and Nagisa's lives was dismissed." Ayumi muttered this quietly to her friends.

As the car drifted into a stop next to an ice cream shop, everyone unbuckled their seat-belts and exited the car.

Eventually the Detective Boys and Koro-sensei entered the shop and were hit by the diverse sweet aromas.

"Guys I feel like we're forgetting something." Surprisingly Genta was the one to realize this.

"That's right Nagisa and Karma are still in the trunk!" After Ayumi shouted this the other customers gave her looks of bewilderment.

With this Sensei left to go release Nagisa and Karma while the others were left to stand in line. Not too long after Karma and Nagisa finally appeared with their previous teacher.

"Were you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, this is kinda normal for Koro-sensei." Conan secretly wondered why this man was still a teacher.

...

Later, when everyone finished their deserts, it was time to get back into the car. But little did everyone know, that someone was watching when Karma and Nagisa got into the trunk.

...

"What is this? Kidnapping children in broad day light?" A young male inspector named Takagi spoke to his female co-worker.

"Well then Takagi, this date is over for now." This inspector is named Sato.

As Sato sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine, Takagi watched where the car was going.

...

"Um Koro-sensei I think the police car is chasing us, and their siren is on."

Koro-sensei pulled the car over and the police siren stopped.

The female officer stepped out and walked up to the Ferrari, pulling her badge out.

"Sir, you are being suspected of kidnapping children and I would like you to open-"

"Inspector Sato!"

"Wait Conan - and the rest of you?! What are you doing here? Did this man kidnap you?"

"No this a misunderstanding-"

"But why did we see children forced into the trunk?"

"There wasn't enough space in the car?"

Sato face-palmed, told Koro-sensei that putting people in the trunk was illegal, and decided to let them off.

-Couple Months Later-

All the students were chattering excitedly, and for what reason, Karma and Nagisa were unaware. But then they heard it.

"Did you guys hear? That this year at the school festival our school will finally be holding the Miss Teitan Competition!"

"So what's this Miss Teitan Competition that you adorable ladies have been talking about?"

"Oh yeah, since Karma's new to our school he wouldn't really have enough time to learn about our school history." She took another breath before explaining. "So pretty much all the girls in school can enter this competition that everyone votes on, whether they vote for someone besides of their looks, personality, abilities, or just because they're your friend."

From there on the girls stayed with their own conversations hoping that they would win the competition. Meanwhile Karma kept making suggestive faces at Nagisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Miss Teitan

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"I wonder who will be Miss Teitan this year?"

"It'll probably be me!"

"Haha yeah right!"

And so the conversations about the Miss Teitan High competition ended as the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

"A-hem, as most of you know, since this week is the school festival, we will be having our first vote of the week today. So please place your votes for the person you would like to win."

Karma eagerly drew multiple red hearts around Nagisa's name, and ferociously scribbled out any of the other contestant's names.

On the other hand, Genta appeared torn on what to do. Should he vote for his childhood friend and crush Ayumi? Or the new cute girl in the class, Nagisa? He decided to just vote for Ayumi.

-During Gym Class-

"Eh Karma why are you so popular? I thought our only competition was Conan?" Genta nodded in agreement to Mitsuhiko.

"Maybe it's because of my personality?" Karma winked at the two of the Detective Boys. In return they frowned and furrowed their eyebrows.

-Meanwhile With the Girls-

"I guess none of us are really athletic?" Nagisa spoke in uneven breaths.

"Well the only REAL athletic one in our group is Conan." Ayumi smiled as she thought of Conan.

"What about Karma? Isn't he normally pretty lazy?" Haibara joined the conversation.

"I think his mobility is pretty good, l-like running and stuff." Haibara noted Nagisa's strange word phrasing.

Then Nagisa left to get some water.

"Ne Ai, do you think that Karma and Nagisa are dating?" Haibara wondered why of all times Ayumi would ask this now.

"Who knows."

"They do seen awfully close right?"

"Yeah but isn't that because they're adopted siblings?"

"O-oh yeah."

But Haibara wondered, what if Ayumi was right? Because according to the documents that Conan read, Nagisa went missing a few years ago, so she would have enough time to encounter Karma. But what if Conan's theory was right, and Karma DID help Nagisa escape the protection program, then they would have had plenty of time and reasons to be in a relationship or to bond. It would also create a motive for having Karma assist Nagisa. Wait in the documents it also said that Karma had a violent behavior, so it's possible that.

It's possible.

That Akababe Karma has some associations to a gang.

Or an assasination group.

What if Karma had his assassination group kill Nagisa's mom?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Who exactly are these people?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

But what would the motive be? That Karma ordered the assassination of Nagisa's mom to pressure her into running away with him? That Nagisa's mother was abusive and Karma was trying to protect Nagisa? I should consult with Conan to see what he thinks.

-On the bus after school-

Today was the day that they would go out for Karaoke to let out some stress before the school's festival's play, which Conan, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were going to star in. Everyone was sitting in the back, all nearby each other, but when the bus made its next stop, many people made their way to exit, when four new people chose to enter the bus.

One lady looked like a college student, overdressed with homework, another was a middle aged man who looked enthusiastic about something on his phone, but the last two were the strangest. The older of the two was a woman approximately in her 50s, although she looked a bit insane. But overall the man who looked to be about in his twenties was the strangest of all, considering he just pulled out a gun.

"No one move!" His voice boomed throughout the bus. Most people froze from the fear although Conan and Karma looked pretty calm. At first Conan questioned Karma's reaction, but then he realized that Karma was kind of a delinquent.

"Just to make sure that none of you behave badly. I think I'll take a hostage to be code by."

Karma and Nagisa made eye contact, but Karma seemed to be having fun until he saw the look in Nagisa's eyes. Conan couldn't tell if her look conveyed fear or a plead.

"I think I'll take one of you cuties in the back." He made his way over, taking his time with each step, making the waiting seem even more pressuring.

"You seem like a nice one," he pointed to Ayumi with the gun, "You see-"

"Don't touch her." Nagisa spoke up, "I'll be your hostage so leave my friends out of this."

The man laughed, "Sure, if you're so eager," Suddenly the look on Karma's face didn't seem to be "playtime" anymore, but instead "murder", but once the man took Nagisa up to the front he made his demand of 30 million from the bus company. And that if they didn't get at least half of the money by the next hour, he would kill half of the passengers.

But as the man was just about to add something onto his demands, Karma was walking up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you want her to get her brains blown out?!" He held the gun to Nagisa's head.

Conan thought he saw Karma mouth something to Nagisa when,

"You think I care if some passenger dies?" And Karma pulled out a knife that was tucked in the side of his pants, and pointed it at the attacker. Meanwhile, Nagisa looked completely calm.

"Sure go ahead and shoot them, but then do you know what will happen?" Karma's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Since you ruined my playtime with my friends, I guess I'll just have to make a different type of fun for myself." He laughed.

"Do you know what type of playtime that is?" He seemed to whisper harshly enough to where everyone could hear it. "TORTURE." He smiled as he informed the criminal, "And after I'm done, I'll hang your limp body from some high building, making sure everyone knows of your horrible death, but don't worry, your face will be too damaged for your features to be recognizable." Again he whispered, "Although I'm sure the police would inform your family of your death."

Then Nagisa slipped away from the attacker's hold, and started to suffocate the criminal. The man started to fret and Karma used the flat part of the blade to hit the attacker's hand, forcing him to drop the gun. Karma then kicked the gun to Nagisa, which she grabbed.

"Excuse me Sir?" She spoke to the bus driver. "Can you call the police and inform them of the situation?" He nodded slowly and stopped the bus.

After the police arrived and were given each person's testimony, the group of high school friends finally headed out to the Karaoke.

...

"Sorry guys but sometimes we need to bluff in order to reassure everyone's saftey."

"B-but Karma wouldn't really hurt someone like that right?"

"Don't worry guys, I'll never hurt you, I was just trying to protect you." Somehow Karma's smile didn't seem that reassuring to the Detective Boys, "sorry that I never told you guys before, but I was kind of a delinquent before. Oh! But I only hurt bullies. Aw now it seems al tense huh, I'll go order some food."

During Karma's absence Genta asked Nagisa, "How were you so calm when you were in that situation?"

"Sorry that I've been keeping it from you guys but, I watched my mother die." A pause of silence, "in other words I saw the people who killed her."

Eventually as the group finished their food and sang multiple songs, everyone went their separate ways.

...

Haibara decided to share her ideas with Conan.

"So you're saying that you think that Karma was associated with the assassination syndicate just because of his violent behavior? And that he used his connections to get rid of Nagisa's mom?" Conan paused, thinking. "It's true that his actions today seen to further your idea, but do you really think that a crime syndicate would accept the killing request of some student?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but Kudou, we need to keep our guards up around him, especially after the stunt he pulled today."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right, if Nagisa has been reported missing then why didn't the police say anything when we were taken in for questioning?"

"And back when their teacher took us out for ice cream, didn't they all refer to contacting "someone" in case they got into trouble?"

"Could it be that these people are so confident because they have connections to the police?"

"Or maybe they have a rank above the police."

"What if they are undercover agents?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: The Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

Now that the school play that featured Conan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta was finally over, today seemed like a stress free day.

Or maybe not.

"Did you hear that there are only three competitors left?"

"Yeah and I heard that they're tied!"

"Who to choose huh? Ayumi the adorable beauty, Haibara the mature beauty, or Nagisa the mysterious beauty?"

"But I think Haibara is also mysterious, don't you think?"

"Then should Nagisa be the calm beauty?"

"Then let's look at their other traits as well, Ayumi is the adorable one who would be able to cheer up anyone's day, Haibara is the mature beauty who has the smarts, and Nagisa is the calm beauty who..."

"Who...?" The other boy looked at a loss. He decided to walk over to Nagisa.

"Um, so Nagisa what are you good at?"

"Hmm I guess taking notes on people's strengths and weaknesses?" Nagisa seemed amused by their question.

"O-oh I think we'll stick to referring to you as the mysterious beauty."

...

"A-Ayumi! I've actually been in love with you for a couple years now!"

"I'm sorry but I only have eyes for Conan!" Nagisa silently wondered if this was the normal way to turn someone down.

...

"Haibara, the truth is that I've had feelings for you for a while now, please go out with me!"

"But what exactly do you mean by 'going out'? Surely you know what responsibility you'll have right?"

"W-well." And then Haibara walked away. This time Nagisa wondered if Haibara was being a little too harsh.

-In the front of the school-

A boy walked up to Nagisa, looking flustered "E-Even though I've only known you for a few months, I-I think it was love at first sight a-" Suddenly Karma lifted this boy by the shirt.

"So, you want to go out with MY Nagisa, huh?" Now many people stopped their conversations and were looking at the three people standing in the center of the yard. "Did you ever think that she might be with someone already?" He shook his head. "Well let this be a message to everyone else." He paused and took a breath, "I'm the only one who is allowed to be in love with Nagisa, and anyone else who tries will have to go through me!" He dropped the boy, grabbed Nagisa's hand, and walked away.

However, they seemed to have forgotten about their other friends.

Ayumi whispered to her friends, "wait but aren't Nagisa and Karma adopted siblings?"

"I have a feeling that Nagisa and Karma knew each other before they were adopted," Conan made eye contact with Haibara. "But it does seem strange, how was Karma adopted with Nagisa? If he lived in a orphanage then how was he able to get to Nagisa in the witness protection program?"

Genta's crestfallen face looked at Conan sullenly, "what do you mean Conan?"

Mitsuhiko's eyes widened in realization, "Don't tell me... you had a crush on Nagisa?!" Genta nodded slowly, a blush creeping onto his face. "Well you should make sure that Karma doesn't find this out."

"I know that already." Genta pouted.

...

The next day people were already gossiping as they made their way to class. But something felt wrong, as two female students opened the classroom door, they screamed.

The corpse of their classmate was laying upon the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Gender

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

The police arrived at the scene of the crime, once they checked the body, they realized that the person had been killed around 15 hours before the body was found. They concluded that the cause of death was from having their throat slit. After further investigation the police found out that the victim was one of the main drug dealers from a nearby gang, his job was to sell to his classmates.

After hearing all of the evidence Conan had an idea for the possible culprits, yet how would he get the evidence that they killed him?

-The Next Day-

"It's so scary, I've never seen a murder victim!"

"Think about it, the next victim could be anyone of us!"

Even after the Detective Boys had spent most of their day searching the campus for evidence, they couldn't procure any.

"I'm sure that the criminal is a student or a teacher."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, most people would realize if a suspicious person entered the campus."

"But wouldn't the killer have to wait until all the other students leave?"

"Not if they killed the student in another room and moved the body afterwards."

"But how will that help you find the killer?"

"Well, I already have a suspect, I just need the evidence."

...

The girls were changing for their physical education period, most were talking about the recent unusual events that have occurred.

"Ever since that murder occurred the results of the Miss Teitan High competition have been delayed."

"So who do you guys think won?" Nagisa spoke to Ayumi and Haibara.

"Well it's just a competition." Haibara replied indifferently.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm glad that the number of people who have been giving confessions to us had slowed down!" Ayumu giggled. "But I sure was shocked when the confessions started to flow in, especially for you Nagisa!" Ayumi had a mischievous look in her eyes when, "But what surprised me the most was Karma's declaration of love." She began to imitate Karma, "so you want to go out with MY Nagisa?"

Ayumi giggled and even Haibara was hiding a laugh, keeping her back turned to them, but her shoulders were shaking.

Nagisa blushed, but what the trio didn't notice was the glaring eyes of a peer.

...

Physical education ended rather uninterestingly, although someone tripped Nagisa as she turned to reach her locker. She ignored it.

Making sure that her overly large shirt was covering her upper thighs, she pulled down her shorts and reached for her school skirt when a girl walked over to her.

"It's all your fault."

"Um what are yo-"

"YOU stole him from me." The girl had tears in her eyes. "The other day my boyfriend confessed to you, he said he was in love with you." Her lip quivered as she glared at Nagisa. "B-but I won't let you have him."

"Right now really isn't the right time to discuss this. Someone has just been killed." Nagisa tried to reason with the girl.

"You think I care about them?" She shoved Nagisa into the lockers, which made Nagisa fall down, her shirt rising up in the process.

Nagisa was sprawled out on the floor, crotch exposed, and that's when they saw it.

One girl screamed. His identity was exposed.

"Shiota Nagisa is a boy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: He knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"...and your suspension will be for a week, although I don't know how the vice principle was able to give you a punishment this light, and how did you even get your legal documents to say female anyway?" Nagisa was starting to tune things out, he failed, he wasn't able to keep his cover. He failed everyone.

Nagisa decided to text Karma.

...

Karma felt his phone vibrate, so he decided to check it. On his phone there was a message displayed, it said, 'They know'

'About your gender?'

'Yeah, what should we do?'

'I'll handle it. Where are you?'

'At the front of the school'

The teacher of the class walked up to Karma. "Just what do you think you're doing in my class young man?"

"Leaving." Karma grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom and he shouted to his teacher, "I have better things to be attending rather than your class!"

And the bell signaling the end of this class sounded.

...

After he took his seat in class Conan looked outside, to the school entrance where he recognized two familiar figures of Karma and Nagisa. He wondered what they were doing leaving school so early when he heard people whispering to each other.

"Ew I can't believe he was pretending to be a girl all this time."

"Yeah at least he could have told us, but instead we had to find out this way."

"-I should have noticed that his chest was too flat, and that he had no hips."

"Do you think that Karma knows?"

Then Conan realized who they were talking about, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't you hear what happened in the girls locker rooms? Apparently someone pushed Nagisa over and his identity was discovered, he's actually a boy!" Some of the boys snickered.

Ayumi, who had been listening quietly to the gossip the whole time finally spoke up, "I'm tired of you guys speaking badly about my friends! Just because you found out something new about your friend doesn't mean that you should stop being their friend! A good person would want to support their friend and not have to hide their secrets from each other an-"

Haibara put a hand on Ayumi's shoulder. "I know you want to help Karma and Nagisa but look." Their classmates didn't look thoughtful at all, instead they glared at Ayumu. "I don't think anything you say for a while will affect them much."

For the entirety of the next week the rumors and gossip never stopped and neither Karma or Nagisa showed up for school.

...

The new week was starting, today was the day Nagisa would be allowed to go back to school. But instead of seeing Nagisa in his female Teitan uniform, he wore the traditional male uniform, without his choker accessory. Together Karma and Nagisa walked up to their class hand in hand.

Some students sneered at them, "oh look it's Nagisa th-"

"Nagisa and Karma are back!" Genta and Ayumi ran to where Nagisa and Karma stood, interrupting the bullies.

"Eh why'd you take off your necklace thing?"

"W-well the choker was actually a way to help hide my gender by concealing my adams apple." Nagisa pointed to his neck.

"Wait but Karma, have you known the whole time?" Ayumi whispered this so that her classmates couldn't hear.

"About Nagisa's gender?"

"Mhm."

Karma surprisingly raised his voice so that his classmates would hear, "Yeah I've known his gender the whole time, and I'll stay true to my confession, if any of you have something to say to Nagisa, then you'll have to say it to me too."

-Lunch-

As Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, Nagisa, and Karma made their way up the stairs to the roof of the school. But at the door leading to the rooftop there were a bunch of students guarding the door.

"Shiota Nagisa, we have come upon the agreement that you should leave the school." A student spoke up. "Unless you have a valid reason for how you had behaved in the past, including your dressing habits, we will show this to the teachers in order to remove you from this school." The student held up a paper with many signatures of other students.

Nagisa stood still, unsure of what his next move should be, "I didn't wa-"

A familiar voice spoke up, "I believe I have deducted the reason of Nagisa's previous dressing habits," The footsteps were getting closer, "and that his reason was quite clever." The face of Edogawa Conan came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: As if you've ever killed someone before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"The reason that Nagisa has been cross-dressing this whole time has been for his benefit along with another's." Conan smiled. "Isn't that right Karma?"

"Before I answer your question why don't you go on with your deductions detective boy." Karma looked somewhat anxious.

"The reason that you have both been hiding Nagisa's gender is because you both wanted to date publicly without being judged, and by moving into a new school district no one would know either of you or your genders. In other words you, Karma wanted to protect Nagisa from others making fun of him, like what's happening now."

Whispers were flying across the area, some people looked regretful.

"So everyone, do you think you could all just leave Nagisa and Karma be?"

A bunch of people bowed their heads and apologized, however there were a few people who walked off, their grudges still in place.

...

Haibara sat next to Conan, "Do you really believe that your deduction was the real reason?"

"Not completely," he whispered, careful to not alert the rest of their group. "The real reason was probably to get information from people of both genders, by either swaying them or making it easier to talk to someone of the same gender."

"So what do you think they really are, Kudo?"

"Well they're either the people responsible for the death of that one student, or they were sent by the government to investigate something going on here. To me it seems more likely that they are the killers, but what doesn't make sense is how they seemed so prepared that one time when we got ice cream."

"But Nagisa doesn't seem physically capable of being a killer or a agent for the government."

"No, now I'm sure that Karma and Nagisa are not working for the government. I'm positive that even if Karma did work for them, they wouldn't allow Nagisa to tag along on this job either way."

"So you mean-"

"That the killer has been under our noses the entire time. And that Akabane Karma is our culprit." Conan sighed. "The one problem is, how do we find any evidence for any of this?"

-After School-

Conan decided to once again, tail Karma and Nagisa. They were walking out of the school hand in hand.

"Karma, my throat is feeling a little dry, could you buy some juice for me?" He handed Karma his wallet.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Karma walked off towards the vending machine.

"It'll be fine to come out now." Conan froze, how could he have been discovered so quickly? But instead a gang of guys stepped out in front of Nagisa.

"It seems like we've been discovered."

"So why were you following me?"

"We decided that we wanted to make you pay."

"Pay for what? I'm afraid that if you want some money I gave it all to Karma."

Now Conan couldn't see the scene clearly, if he tried to get any closer, he would be revealed. "You tricked us! We actually thought that you were a girl. But now I guess we'll have to kill you." They guys attempted to make themselves look more threatening.

With this Nagisa started giggling, and he mocked them,"As if you've ever killed someone before,"

At this point Conan could practically feel the fear that the group of men were omitting. He heard a single set of feet walking. The men started to swear and they ran off.

"I'm back with your drink!" Karma placed the beverage in Nagisa's hand, "that look on your face earlier was brilliant! But the other guys looked ready to piss their pants!" Karma was laughing as he spoke.

Maybe Conan was right, maybe these people were more dangerous that than they appeared.

...

After Conan opened the door to the "Mouri Detective Agency" he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome back Conan!"

Conan/Shinichi's childhood friend and crush Ran Mouri was back in town.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meet My Mom and Dad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"Ra-I mean Ran-onnechan, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for my spring break."

With all the drama going around his school lately, Conan had forgotten about Ran coming home.

"So Conan, have you made any more friends this year? You're always only hanging out with only Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai."

"Actually I have."

Ran looked at Conan in shock. "But even through the entirety of elementary and middle school it was always those four."

"Well Ayumi and Genta invited two transfer students into the Detective Boys club."

"You should invite them over sometimes!"

"Eh but I don't know if they would want to come over..."

"But since they're transfer students they're probably new to the area right? If they come over we could show them around!"

"But they already seem to know where the ice cream shops and karaoke bars are..."

"Well..." The pouted at Conan. "But I want to meet them!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because they're your friends!" Ran smiled at Conan. He blushed and turned his head away in response. "What are their names? Genders? Appearance?"

Conan pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Ran. On the screen seven teens were displayed with their bright smiles, five of which Ran recognized. Conan used his index finger to point to the couple. "This is Karma, he's the one with the red hair." But then Conan felt conflicted, should he tell Ran that Nagisa is a boy? Or should he tell her that lie? "This is Nagisa and he's dating Karma."

"Wait, he?" Ran paused. "But that looks like a female uniform?" She pointed at the skirt.

"That was just a cover for their relationship." Conan scratched his head, and made eye contact with his childhood friend. "Because you know, they're both guys."

Ran's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "But I still want to meet your friends!"

"Okay, just make sure that old man isn't drunk when they come around."

...

"So do you guys-"

"So do you guys-"

"Oh you can go first, Conan."

"Okay thanks, but actually one of my guardians wants to meet you two."

"Really? What a coincidence, our parents want to meet you guys."

The three main Detective Boys looked at each other in excitement. "I wonder what type of people Karma and Nagisa's parents are?"

"Then how about we set up a meeting for all of us to meet?"

"That sounds good but where should it be?"

Since it was Ran's idea Conan suggested his place and told Karma that he would send him the details later.

-hours previously-

"-but you said that they're getting suspicious of you?"

"Well not all of them, mainly the boy named Conan."

"Then I believe a meeting would be best so that I can personally evaluate his skill level." A handsome young man physically fit with spiky black hair held his hand up to his chin.

"Thanks, Karasuma."

...

The group of people sat together on the couches across from each other. Although Ran's Dad was ordered to stay out of the house, out of fear that he would flirt with Nagisa and Karma's Mom if she were to be a beauty. Ran didn't realize how right her choice was until the abnormal family walked through the front door.

First was a wavy long blonde haired woman with sparkling blue eyes and fluttering eyelashes, her busty hourglass figure was decorated by an expensive light pale blue blazer. Good thing Ran told her dad to stay out today. Not to anyone's disappointment, the next individual who sat alongside the beautiful woman in the Mouri agency was a young man with black spiked up hair and piercing black eyes, Ran and Conan could tell even through his black suit that he was quite fit. Nagisa and Karma were seated together as they examined the room around them. After all the introductions were finished, Ran decided to start the conversation.

"So I heard that Nagisa was in the Miss Teitan competition, did you guys ever find out the results?"

Nagisa fidgeted, "Since the school found out about my gender I was disqualified from the competition."

"But I still found out the results, and that Nagisa should have been the winner. With Ayumi and Haibara tying for second." Karma seemed proud for some reason.

"But no one is mean to you guys right?" Ran was worried for Conan's friends. On the other hand Conan shot a worried look at Ran.

"Well they haven't exactly been the nicest...?" Nagisa replied weakly.

"Who are they? I'll beat them up." Ran cracked her knuckles. Conan face-palmed.

"You mean with your karate?" Conan made a face as he said this.

"Eh? What do you mean by your karate?"

"I'm sort of a karate champion."

"And she's helped catch some criminals involved with her dad's case before."

"Her dad's cases?"

"Well since her dad is the famous detective Mouri Kogoro."

"You mean as in Sleeping Kogoro?"

"Yup!"

"I think it's mysterious how he solves his cases while sleeping."

"Eh I guess so?" Conan looked around the room worriedly. Surely average teenage high schools students wouldn't be able to figure it out right? Wait, high school students? Hattori Heiji was a high school student when he figured it out! He needed to change the topic quickly! "So Mr. Karasuma and Ms. Jelavic, you don't really seem like Karma or Nagisa."

"We haven't been together for that long though." The built man responded.

"What do you mean?" Ran gave everyone in the room a curious look.

"Well we adopted Karma and Nagisa together while they were in middle school." Karasuma motioned to Irina.

"They were so inseparable at the orphanage, the caretakers just looked at us and said; 'you can't adopt only one of them, if you adopt one then you adopt the other!'" Irina spoke in her fluent Japanese.

"But you two seem like pretty odd pair yourselves, a pretty foreigner and a built Japanese man. So Ms. Jelavic, why is your accent so perfect?" Conan questioned.

Instead of hearing Japanese like Conan expected he heard English. "Well your pronunciation isn't so bad yourself, Conan. To be able to say my name without making any errors must mean that you speak some sort of foreign language yourself." She smiled at him. "I'm a translator." She replied normally, switching back to Japanese.

Conan nodded at her. "So what occupation do you have?"

"I work for the Japanese military." Once Karasuma confirmed Conan's assumption, he realized it. The reason Karma, Nagisa, and their strange previous teacher all seemed so confident when dealing with the law. If they had someone working for the government itself then any small fine could easily be overwritten.

"If I recall correctly," he paused, wondering if they would be straight forward, or dodge this bullet, "Nagisa, didn't your records say that you were a female? Then how did you get legal documents for that?"

"Eh well I had Karasuma get those for me." Right on the mark, now Conan knew for sure that Mr. Karasuma was willing to help out his "children" even with not so legal tasks. But one of the most game changing questions was;

"So Mr. Karasuma, would you be able to help your children get away with murder?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: You think we should call an ambulance?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"So Mr. Karasuma, would you be able to help your children get away with murder?"

The man examined Conan carefully, maybe this child knew more than he was letting on? But surely he wouldn't know the truth behind Nagisa's Mom's murder? Even the government didn't know the complete truth behind that case. Karasuma assumed Conan was bluffing.

"Of course not, even though I do consider these two as my own children I wouldn't let them get away with something that serious."

"So are you saying that you gave Nagisa the fake identity documents regarding his gender merely because it wasn't as serious of an issue?"

Conan could see the expression on Karasuma's face start to tense up. "Partly. But the other reason was because I understood the situation that they are in." Conan was slightly surprised at this, normally parents wouldn't know about their adopted children's relationships or be this lenient, but what if...?

"Wait, where exactly were you two when uh Korosensei was watching Nagisa and Karma?"

Unexpectedly the blonde woman decided to pitch in, "We were on a vacation together in the United States of America, or more specifically the White House." Conan thought that maybe these parents were just thoughtful when it came to their kids but now he thought that these parents only understand their kids' thoughts because their mental ages are the same.

"But how did you two find out about Karma and Nagisa's relationship?"

"There were two major reasons that we found out. The first was that Karma and Nagisa have been practically glued together since we met them and then the second one is," Irina smiled wickedly, "when Karma was looking at his phone one day he bumped into me. Then he dropped his phone and I picked it up. On his phone was a photo of Nagisa sleeping! And when I scrolled through some more photos they were all of Nagisa!" With this Nagisa blushed.

Conan smirked "judging by that reaction I'm guessing that you knew?" And Nagisa continued to turn multiple shades of scarlet as Karma smiled proudly.

"M-mom, Dad I think it's time to go now." Nagisa forcefully pulled Karma out of his seat and dragged Karma with him towards the door.

"Conan that almost seemed like an interrogation, maybe you should become a detective like Mr. Mouri?" Karasuma said as he stood up.

"Hmm I think he seems more like Shinichi than my Dad. Maybe you should follow in his footsteps?" Ran seemed nostalgic when she said this.

"You mean that high school detective that hasn't been seen for almost a decade?" Karma examined Conan and Ran carefully. "I used to see his picture in the papers sometimes but now that I think about it, don't you kind of look like him Conan?"

"Y-yeah I get that a lot."

"But Ran how do you know Shinichi Kudo?" Nagisa let go of Karma for the time being.

"We're childhood friends." She smiled, sadness flickering in her eyes. Nagisa apparently read her expression and encouraged his family to leave after thanking Ran for inviting them over.

...

"Thanks Mr. Karasuma and Ms. B-I-I mean Irina."

"I'm glad that we could help, Nagisa. Just let us know when any teacher conferences come up. But just who was that boy? You two should keep a close watch of Edogawa Conan."

"Of course."

...

That night Conan heard it again.

That same sound he had heard more frequently over the years as time progressed.

That sound of Ran crying herself to sleep.

Would she ever get over the fact that Kudo Shinichi hasn't shown himself in the flesh for several years?

-(the next day)-

When Nagisa was walking with Karma towards the school gate he randomly told Nagisa to walk ahead. Nagisa wondered what this was about but he didn't question Karma and walked forward.

"So how long were you going to follow us for?" Karma's voice was layered with amusement.

"How did you know that I was following you?" An unfamiliar male student of Teitan High stood nervously, hiding something behind his back.

"Your footsteps were too obvious, but let's not try to stall, tell me the reason why you are here?"

"B-because I'm in love with Nagisa."

Suddenly Karma's expression darkened, "that's quite a bold statement to make." Karma scanned the area for witnesses. "But why are you telling me this? If you're making a confession wouldn't it be better to actually tell the person of interest?"

He pulled out the knife that he had been concealing, "because I think the world would be a better place without you getting in my way."

He charged at Karma, aiming for Karma's chest, but he missed. Instead he felt his arm being held back in midair, "so by saying that you want to kill me, it's okay for you to die right?" Karma grabbed the student's head and bashed it against the wall. The boy's body collapsed against the ground.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, but no one was watching right?"

"Actually the one person who was watching just walked off."

"Darn, think we should keep this one alive then?"

"Probably, I'll call an ambulance and then we'll abandon this thing."

As Nagisa and Karma were walking away from the scene Karma decided to bring up the previous topic. "So who was the person you caught watching my fun?"

"I made sure that he wasn't aware that I knew he was there but," Nagisa gulped, a slight smile plastered on his face.

"The witness was Edogawa Conan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: That wasn't a coincidence.

Thank you so much to those of you who favorited, followed, reviewed, and are viewing! I'm sorry if this fic is awkward but that's probably also because it's my first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

That night Conan got home after making sure that the boy was alive, he thought that something definitely wasn't right about Karma Akabane. How could someone attack another person so calmly? Karma must have had experience. Conan recalled Karma's violent behavior records and realized that it probably wasn't so strange for HIM to act this way. But did Nagisa even know what was going on? According to Haibara's testimony of Nagisa's current abilities in their Physical Education class, Nagisa shouldn't be very capable of fighting for himself. But why would Karma call an ambulance for his victim?

"Welcome home Conan! Why were you out so late?" Ran greeted him with a smile, "oh and dinner's ready!"

"Oh okay, uh I forgot my assignment at school so I had to walk back?" He laughed nervously.

"You must have loads of homework then huh? But how was school?"

"It was normal? But Ran-onnechan, what is your opinion of Karma and Nagisa?"

"My opinion? I guess Karma seems like a playful delinquent? Hmm well Nagisa honestly seems kind of mysterious and suspicious?" Conan was intrigued by this answer.

"What do you mean by suspicious?"

"Well I feel like he knows more then he lets others believe? But don't let me ruin your friendship Conan, they're nice people. Do you want dinner now?"

"Yes please." Conan thought about what Ran said, were Nagisa and Karma actually nice people? Did Conan overlook something about Nagisa?

...

Ran left the next day, encouraging Conan with her smile; he then knew what he would do.

-(During Lunch)-

"Karma could I talk to you, privately?" Conan stared into Karma's eyes, gazing deeply into those sharp piercing eyes.

"Sure." He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Together they walked to the side of the building, hair blowing in the wind when Conan frowned and turned to Karma. Conan took a deep breath.

"Karma what if I told you that I'm in love with you?" Conan's expression was hidden by the gleam in his glasses. Suddenly everyone in the Detective Boys turned to Karma and Conan in shock. Then Ayumi and Haibara looked extremely confused, Genta's food fell out of his mouth, Mitsuhiko dropped his book, and Nagisa froze on the spot.

"That's an interesting statement Conan."

"And what if I told you that I wanted Nagisa to stop existing in this world?" Conan was sweating at this point, wondering what Karma's next move would be. Then he felt it, the move so quick he barely registered it.

Karma's hands were on his throat. Strangling him.

Nagisa got up, rushed over to them and slapped Karma across the face. "What do you think you're doing?! He's our friend Karma!" Karma loosened his grip on Conan, and Conan fell to the ground gasping for air. Ayumi rushed over to give Conan some water. Conan drank from the bottle and thanked Ayumi afterwards.

"I-I was wondering what your reaction would be." He wiped the remaining wetness on his lips with his sleeve, "would I end up receiving the same fate as that guy from yesterday or would I get worse?" Conan looked up at the sky then turned towards Nagisa and Karma, "sorry for testing you guys like that but I had to know. Karma, you reacted like I expected you to. Nagisa, thanks for exceeding my expectations and for saving me." He smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"No problem? That's what friends are for right? Karma, you should apologize to Conan." In response to Nagisa, Karma pouted.

"Eh? But he said he was in love with me and wanted to get rid of you!"

Nagisa, Ayumi, and Haibara all face-palmed. Then Haibara sighed. "Couldn't you tell that he was lying? Either way Conan loves Ran too much to even look at anyone else." Ayumi and Nagisa nodded at that declaration. Conan blushed.

"Wait but Nagisa, how did you know that?"

"Eh well I could sort of tell by the way you gaze at her?"

"A ten year difference huh?" Karma chuckled.

"But how did you know that it was a ten year difference?"

Karma winked at them, "I have a few secret devices of my own." What Conan was concerned about was how Karma reverted to his calm self so quickly.

-A couple months later-

The teacher handed out booklets to each student, "this will be your summer assignment, please try to pace yourself and not end up doing all this work at the last minute." He cleared his throat, "in order to help you all work at an even pace I have decided to allow you all to work in groups and follow a certain schedule that I have created. Of course, these assignments are all alike including your peers' assignments in the other classes. Although I do recommend groups of twos, fours, fives, and sixes. Please refrain from creating any larger groups." As the teacher rambled on, Ayumi passed a note to Nagisa.

'Maybe we should make one group of five and you can partner up with Karma but over the summer we'll all work together!'

Nagisa flipped the paper that she gave him over and wrote on the alternate side; 'Okay let's work together in order to execute this assignment!'

-(during the summer)-

Instead of pacing themselves like their teacher recommended, the group decided to finish all of their work ahead of time.

"Since we finished early we should meet up somewhere fun to celebrate!" Ayumi looked around her, facing all of her friends.

"How about an amusement park?"

"Karaoke?"

"Game center?"

"Fishing for bul-"

"I think the amusement park sounds nice, don't you guys think so?" Nagisa laughed nervously after interrupting Karma.

"The amusement park it is!"

...

After going on multiple rides, hearing many screams, and seeing loads of smiles, the group decided to stop for a break and Genta wanted some food. As Genta and Mitsuhiko left to go stand in the food line, Karma decided to step out shortly for a bathroom break with Conan.

"Now that all the boys are gone..." Ayumi smiled mischievously and Haibara sighed.

"You want to gossip, don't you?" Haibara shook her head in disapproval.

"Why not? I've waited the whole time for this moment!" Ayumi cleared her throat, "so Shiota Nagisa, what was your first thought when Conan confessed to Karma?"

Nagisa thought for a moment, "I think I was shocked."

"That's it?"

Nagisa blushed, "maybe I was jealous. But honestly I wasn't as worried as I should have been. I trust that Karma will stay with me forever."

Then Haibara and Ayumi muttered at the same time, "at least you get the guy you want."

As their backs were turned no one noticed two men approach them silently from behind. Until one man grabbed Ayumi and held a knife to her throat. The other man attempted to get a hold of Haibara but she stepped on his foot.

"Hey little missy, if you don't want anything to happen to your friend then you better come with us." The man smirked as his knife glistened in the sunlight.

"I'll go instead." Nagisa pulled out his fake identification card that said female.

"So you're not really a boy? Well I guess I couldn't tell what you were. Ok little miss attitude you better not tell the police of this."

Haibara pretended to be afraid, "o-okay."

But soon after Conan, Karma, Mitsuhiko, and Genta returned Haibara explained the situation to them. When they asked why Karma didn't seem that worried he replied with; "I trust Nagisa's judgement, plus we have Mr. Detective here with us."

"Wait the detective badge!"

"We can track Ayumi now!" Even though the majority looked happy, Karma appeared extremely confused.

"Our professor friend invented a device that we can track each other by."

"Oh that seems handy?"

...

Ayumi was trembling with fear while Nagisa kept a blank face. What technique could he use to stop these criminals as they were driving? Currently they were tied up, but Nagisa knew he could easily escape that. He knew the attackers were armed with knives but was that really all they had? What if they had a gun?

"Ayumi do you have any hand sanitizer?"

"Y-yeah, but why do you need some?"

"This place feels dirty," Nagisa grabbed the hand sanitizer with his teeth, placed it in between his legs, opened the cap, squeezed the portable bottle with his legs and got a large amount of chemical in his mouth.

"Nagisa what are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?! Nagisa stop!"

"What's going on back there?!" The car was currently at a red light.

Nagisa knew he only had a few seconds to react so he spat the hand sanitizer in the criminals eyes.

"I'm cleaning up the dirt."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: One Bed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

The two grown men screamed in pain.

"I'm cleaning up the dirt." Nagisa moved at light speed, he knocked out Ayumi by hitting her in the back of the neck, "I'm sorry but this is for your own good." He whispered with a sad smile as he grabbed the knife hidden in his shirt behind his back, flipping it so he could cut the ropes, once they were free he laid Ayumi down gently.

"Now how should I do this?"

...

"Why is Ayumi's location at the police station?"

"Maybe they escaped?"

"But how?"

Karma smiled, "I told you to trust Nagisa."

The group headed to the police station. Once they got there they noticed two very familiar figures sitting in the lobby, one holding an ice pack to her neck.

"Ayumi what happened to you?"

"I don't really remember? I was knocked out at some point."

"Wait but how did you guys escape?"

"Oh! I remember that Nagisa asked for my hand sanitizer. What happened to it?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get it while we were escaping."

"That's okay! I was just curious. But what happened after I fell asleep?"

Nagisa's eyes darkened, "After I asked for your hand sanitizer I gathered a lot of it in my mouth and spat it into each attacker's eyes. When they were distracted I escaped from the ropes and untied Ayumi, but she somehow got hit in the confusion. We were near the drop off area of where the thugs wanted to take us so I decided to notify the police of their hideout as soon as possible."

A paranoid looking cop walked over to them, "I had a squad go investigate the hideout you found but when they got there all they found were corpses, majority had been stabbed, some were shot." With this the group stood with shocked expressions except for Karma and Nagisa who looked downwards, their expressions hidden by the shadows.

"At least you managed to escape safely." Karma pulled Nagisa into a hug.

"So much for a happy day at the amusement park..." Genta pouted.

"Don't be like that Genta, at least be happy that Ayumi and Nagisa are safe." Mitsuhiko scolded Genta as they all headed home.

...

"I just realized, isn't it kind of late for you two to head home?" Conan stared at the two.

Karma looked up in placing his hand against his face, "Hmm we might as well just get a hotel room." Karma looked over at Nagisa, wiggling his eyebrows. Nagisa made a face in response.

"A h-hotel?!" The other five shouted at once.

"I guess it would be more beneficial this way..." As Nagisa muttered this all the detective boys gave Nagisa a startled look as to say "don't fall into the trap!"

"And this way we could see Conan and the others tomorrow!" Karma gave a gentle smile that seemed to sparkle.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nagisa agreed smiling back as the rest of the group made a face of horror by imagining a pure innocent virgin child being tempted by the devil himself.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea..."

...

The next day the regular detective boys decided to investigate what Karma and Nagisa were up to. During the previous night they found out what hotel room they were in from Nagisa. And because of this they found out from the front desk that it was a one bed room. Out of curiosity everyone decided to go bother Karma and Nagisa early in the morning when they wouldn't be prepared.

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Genta sweated nervously, looking side-to-side to see if any other people were around.

"Not really... but I'm curious as to what they're like when they first wake up."

"But how will we get them to get up without ignoring us?"

"Shouting that there's a fire?"

"Saying we're the police?"

"Knocking repetitively in an annoying manner?"

"But in either of the first options we would give away who we are by our voices." Conan pointed out with a blank face. Instead of making a face of disappointment the group smiled wickedly.

"Not with your voice changing bow tie." Conan figured that if Karma and Nagisa were what he suspected then pretending to be the police would be a very bad idea.

"Let's just knock on the door repetitively."

After knocking on the door multiple times a non-pigtails boxer-clad Nagisa answered the door sleepily. After he recognized who was at the door he tried to shut it but failed since Genta pushed the door open.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

Alone in the bed was a shirtless Karma still sleeping. The female detective boys turned red.

"We didn't actually think that you would be sleeping together!"

"That's why I tried to shut the door!"

"No wonder you're so confident about your relationship, you're practically married!"

"Just let me get changed." Nagisa sighed and walked into the bathroom.

...

"So did you guys have any other reason for coming here than to bother us?"

"Actually we did." At this, Karma and Nagisa were actually paying attention to the conversation.

"How would you guys be interested in going to a Kaito Kid heist?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kaito Kid vs. The Blue Bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"How would you guys be interested in going to a Kaito Kid heist?"

"You mean like that famous thief?"

"Yup! Conan's kind of his arch nemesis!"

"Sounds interesting..." Karma's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"You want that to happen huh?" Nagisa spoke to Karma nervously while he only smiled innocently in response.

...

"So what is he going after this time?" Nagisa was curious.

"He's going after a Tiffany Blue diamond ring."

"Which museum is it at?"

"It's actually not at a museum this time. It's going to be in Jirokichi Suzuki's garden."

"G-garden?"

"Yeah, and he's placing me in charge in order to make sure that Kaito is captured under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That he gets to be on the front cover of the newspaper too..."

"So why are you telling us about this?"

"Because I want you to play a certain role in this Shiota Nagisa."

...

Kaito hid on the top of the greenhouse, searching for his target as the moon reflected itself in the glass. Instead of finding a ring guarded by a mass of bodyguards, he found a young girl with hair matching the Tiffany Blue ring that he was supposed to steal. She had shoulder length silky blue hair and wore a white wedding dress, her head covered by a transparent veil.

"The detective boy is in charge this time too huh?" Kaito jumped down silently towards the entrance, "you're not the only one who has gotten more skillful."

Nagisa looked up and saw a man wearing a cape. He took off his hat and bowed towards Nagisa.

"Hello my beautiful bride, you match that ring quite perfectly but would you mind handing it over-" Kaito was unable to finish his speech when he noticed a knife flying towards him, he jumped out of the way.

"Ah so it seems that my beautiful bride already has a prince." Kaito smirked, his eye hidden by the reflection of his monocle.

"Yes although this bride was never yours to begin with." Karma pointed his knife at his enemy.

With this Kaito laughed, "what do you think about two brides?" Suddenly he pulled off his cape and underneath was the exact same outfit, face, and hair of the bride.

Then they heard the noise of a helicopter, it was holding a metal cage that was abruptly dropped above the greenhouse, surrounding it completely.

"You're completely trapped Kid! This cage is made out of steel!" Conan's voice was being amplified by a loudspeaker.

"Ah you're starting to get better at your traps now detective boy! Or maybe I should start calling you detective man now!" Kaito shouted back.

"Well since you keep doing these foolish heists you're still a kid, but I guess that it's in your name!" The helicopter lowered itself and Conan jumped off once it landed.

"Since all of your loyal fans wouldn't be happy if we made this battle unfair, if you can defeat your enemy then we will allow you to escape without the diamond."

"Aw not with the diamond?" Kaito reached towards his card gun and aimed it at the redhead. He shot but the redhead deflected the card with his knife.

"Oh? And to whom do I have the honor of fighting with such expertise skill?"

"I'm Akabane Karma, a delinquent."

Kaito aimed at Karma again when he heard, "Karma, watch out for your feet!" Kaito shot near Karma's foot, which caused him to lose his balance and fall over. Kaito hurried over to the blue bride, this time he knew what voice to use.

Karma got back up, looking irritated for a second, "which one of you is the real Nagisa?"

"-I'm Nagisa!" both the brides exclaimed.

"You know what, both of you move to the opposite sides of the garden." They obeyed and Karma approached the closest one to him. Karma licked his lips, "now for the real test."

Karma placed his lips on top of the bride's, making the kiss deeper.

"You're not Nagisa, he had fish for dinner."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: It's As You Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

Sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I've been pretty busy with summer school and such. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

-During The Daylight-

"So what you're saying is that you want me to dress as a bride and hold the desired ring?"

"And that you want me to be able to determine which Nagisa will be the real Nagisa? Sounds like fun, count me in!"

"W-wait Karma, shouldn't you think about this more? How will you be able to tell the difference?"

"By using our Mom's trademark."

"What."

"I'll kiss you."

"EH?"

"It's no biggie, we do it almost everyday."

"That's not what I meant!" Nagisa was as red as Karma's hair. "But what if you kiss Kaito Kid?"

"Then it's like a greeting?" Nagisa decided to walk out of the room.

-Present Time-

"You're not Nagisa, he had fish for dinner."

"Wait. FISH. Wait. HE?!"

"Why are you surprised? You're a guy too!"

"But usually it's only me," Kaito had a thoughtful look, "Can you check one thing for me first, can you shine the moon on that ring?"

Nagisa seemed confused by his request but complied anyway. Nothing happened. Kaito sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess that's all for today. Please stay away from this area." Kaito made a gesture with his hand. Nagisa and Karma backed up. Kaito threw something at the wall. Then the wall exploded. Kaito escaped. Again.

...

Eventually as more days passed the summer came to an end. The first school day eventually came to an end like it normally would. Or so everyone thought until they heard a scream.

"Call the police!"

...

"At this point Conan, I trust you almost as much as Kudo Shinichi." Inspector Megure looked at the scene sadly. A student was killed, by a bullet to the head.

So far the only possible suspects were, two good friends of the victim, the victim's rival, the victim's classmate, and Karma Akabane. Conan was pretty confident he knew who it was. The killer was-

"Hey Ku-I mean Kiddo!" Hattori Heiji the famous detective of the West appeared, "what's with all those police cars out there?"

"Someone was killed."

"Why do I always have to be around when a crime happens?"

"Because it's your job?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Are you the famous detective Hattori Heiji?"

"Yup that's me!" Karma's eyes gleamed at this response.

"They can fawn over you later, but I need your assistance now Hattori."

...

"I'll need all the suspects to gather over here please." Conan spoke in a serious manner.

"This case was quite simple, since the victim was shot in the head and all the suspects were not allowed to leave the scene, the culprit still has the murder weapon on them." Conan paused, "isn't that right, Akabane Karma?"

Karma clapped, "your deductions are correct Mr. Detective, but where am I hiding my gun?"

"It's hidden by your shirt, you tucked it in your pants. You have nowhere to run Karma, surrender."

Karma laughed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Conan.

"I had a feeling his would happen."

In an instant, Haibara pointed her gun at Nagisa.

"Of all the things you two could have been lying about there's one thing we knew was genuine. And that's your love for each other. Especially you Karma, you're always ready kill for Nagisa at any moment, so prepared to trust him even when he is in any dangerous situation." When Karma didn't put down his gun Haibara decided to shoot near Nagisa, but what they didn't anticipate was for Nagisa to roll to the side and grab his own gun and aim it at Conan. During Conan and Haibara's shock, Karma threw a rock at Haibara's hand, causing her to drop her gun.

"No one move." Nagisa said.

"I didn't expect you to be able to do this too." Conan spoke sadly.

"Because of my physical abilities?"

"Yeah. But just tell me why. Why did you kill those boys?"

"I killed the first one, I slit his throat," Nagisa spoke as if he were talking about the weather.

"As you deducted I killed the second one, with a gun." Karma smiled.

"But why did you do it?"

"It was our job. To cleanse this area. Those two were the major drug dealers in the area, they even tried to sell drugs to children." Karma spoke with disgust. "Someone like that should just die anyway."

"Then that makes you..."

"We're assassins."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"We're assassins."

"B-but then what about that time you saved Ayumi?"

"I was the one who knocked her out. She would have preferred it that way if she knew what I was going to do."

"So what did you do?"

"I-"

-Flashback-

The two grown men screamed in pain.

"I'm cleaning up the dirt." Nagisa moved at light speed, he knocked out Ayumi by hitting her in the back of the neck, "I'm sorry but this is for your own good." He whispered with a sad smile as he grabbed the knife hidden in his shirt behind his back, flipping it so he could cut the ropes, once they were free he laid Ayumi down gently.

"Now how should I do this?" Nagisa pointed the knife at the driver's throat, "take me to your leader's hideout. If you try anything then you will die."

"H-how can a scrawny kid like you do anything?" The man in the passenger's seat winced in pain.

Nagisa smiled and turned to the other man in the passenger's seat, "how many children have you lead to despair? Lead to their enslavement?" Nagisa pulled the man's head back by his hair and held the knife against his throat tightly, "people like you make me sick." He slit the man's throat.

"Okay! I'll take you to our leader!" The driver responded, terrified.

After driving for a little while more, they finally arrived, Nagisa killed the driver as well. He attacked one of the guards out front and stole his gun. From there on the clean up began.

-Present Time-

"How did you even become an assassin?"

"Do you remember our sensei?"

"Koro-sensei?"

"He taught us. He helped us. He saved our lives."

-Years Back-

Nagisa was walking home from school, wearing the accessories that his mother forced him to wear. These bows in his hair, the necklace, the cute shoes and socks.

"Ooh look it's the drag queen Nagisa."

"Wonder if he's wearing pink panties too!"

"This sicko should go die!"

Nagisa dropped down onto the floor.

The boys laughed at Nagisa. Everyday, it was this same torment. Nagisa couldn't handle this anymore. How was he supposed to handle life? He wasn't even living at this point.

"You know bullying is a crime right?" A mysterious boy with bright red hair and a handsome face was holding a glass bottle, "and that criminals need to be punished." With this he smashed the bottom of the bottle against the floor, creating a weapon.

"Let's get out of here!" The group of bullies ran away.

The redhead approached Nagisa, he offered a hand to Nagisa, "my name is Akabane Karma, it's nice to meet you."

Nagisa took his hand, "I'm Shiota Nagisa, thank you for saving me."

"How about I save you every time?"

Nagisa looked confused, "but we just met, why would you care about me? How will you protect me?"

"Because I'll be your knight in shining armor."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I Can Teach You To Kill

I'm really sorry for being slow and not updating! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also thanks for all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews because it really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"Because I'll be your knight in shining armor."

Nagisa started laughing, "w-what's that supposed to mean?"

Karma realized that he really enjoyed hearing Nagisa's laugh so from there on he made a promise; "it means that I'll love and protect you from now on."

Nagisa laughed again, "that's a strange thing to say to someone you just met, especially when that someone is a freak."

Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand, "then it's good that I'm a freak too."

"You know this is probably the nicest someone has ever been to me before." Nagisa smiled, "and probably the happiest I've felt before."

"Somehow I feel like we've met before," Karma paused, "like maybe in a past life."

"Maybe in that past life we were classmates?"

"Best friends?"

"Teammates?"

"Shared a common goal?"

"Maybe we played baseball together?"

"Maybe we were something more."

And so they continued to talk after school every day.

-Time skip-

After many months of talking to each other, they established a relationship.

"So Karma, where are you from? What's your family like?"

"I'm an orphan, I have no family." Karma gazed into Nagisa's eyes, "what about you?"

"I don't remember my father. But my mother. She's not fit to be a mother. She refuses to acknowledge my gender."

"I want to meet her."

"T-that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I-I can't do this right now Karma, I'm sorry!" Nagisa ran as fast as he could in his slightly heeled shoes. Until he collided.

Splash.

Nagisa's upper half was covered in coffee. He noticed that he collided with someone who was walking out of a cafe, this man was young and had spiky black hair.

"I'm sorry!" Nagisa bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, but honestly it looks like I should be the one apologizing. Your outfit's ruined. What's your name?"

"Shiota Nagisa."

"I'm Karasuma Tadaomi. How about I buy you some new clothes from that shop?" He pointed at the girly shop adjacent from them.

"O-oh you don't need to do that much!"

"It's no problem."

"B-but then could you buy some boy clothes instead?"

"Boy clothes? But aren't you a girl?"

"I'm actually a boy."

"Oh."

After the clothes were purchased and Nagisa changed into them, Karasuma decided to question him.

"So is there a reason you dress that way?"

"It's not my choice."

"What?"

"I-If I don't wear the clothes that my mom picks, th-then I'll be punished."

"Is she abusive?"

"..." Nagisa was silent as he averted his eyes awkwardly.

Karasuma sighed, "let's exchange contact information."

"Okay. But how will this change anything?"

"I work for the military."

"If you work for the military then why are you here now?"

"I'm supposed to be distracting a certain person."

"Is the person bad?"

"They're an assassin."

-With Karma-

"If only there was a way for me to save Nagisa from his current lifestyle." Karma bit his lip in frustration.

"Nyu huu huu, but there is a way!" A black haired man smiled as he approached Karma.

"Who are you?" Karma hid a knife behind his back, prepared to attack at any moment.

"That's not important. But I see that you, Akabane Karma, have potential."

"What are you?"

"I'm an assassin and I'm here to recruit you and Nagisa."

"What do you mean?"

"I can save you and make sure that you two are able to stay together."

"How can an assassin help us with anything?"

"I can become your teacher. I can teach you to kill."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Temporary Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you have a boyfriend!" Nagisa's mother was overjoyed, "you're finally growing into the cute daughter that I raised you to be!"

"Nagisa isn't a girl. He's my boyfriend."

"What? Nagisa is my daughter, my precious little girl."

"You're wrong, Nagisa has been a boy this whole time."

"You have no right to tell me anything!" She punched Karma in the face, then she pushed Nagisa onto the ground, "how dare you bring a disgrace like this home!"

"Why are you attacking Nagisa, I was the only one who spoke!"

"You're not involved! Now Nagisa, what shall your punishment be?" She smiled darkly, looking around for a type of weapon.

"You hurt him." Nagisa looked up at his mother, "That's unforgivable."

"How dare you talk to your mother that way! I've raised you from the beginning, giving you things that you normally wouldn't be able to have! I gave you fashionable clothes and things that even I wasn't able to have!"

"I never wanted these things in the first place! I want to be normal!"

"You'll never be normal when you keep disobeying me like this!"

Karma slid a knife across the floor towards Nagisa. In a flash Nagisa snatched the knife, jumped up and spun around his mother, effectively slitting her throat.

"Congratulations on your first assassination! But from now on you'll need to train even harder to become more skillful, after all other assassins might take all your job opportunities. Of course you'll have me to help guide you along the way. Luckily you two have seemed to gain the interest of a certain military man." Their new teacher suddenly appeared.

"I honestly didn't expect to ever help assassins." Karasuma sighed as he stepped out from behind the wall.

-Moments Later-

"If you keep up with your story that you saw a certain young man with black hair kill your mother in the kitchen and that she abused you on a regular basis, then the government we be forced to assume that this guy killed her." Karasuma pointed at the black haired man who waved and smiled in response.

"So tell the truth accept for who killed her?"

"Yes."

"But why would that make a huge difference?"

"Because it would mean that a certain organization was the cause of her death. This organization specializes in killing people who commit crimes, but are never caught. The leader of this organization is known to be a young man with black hair."

"What will happen to me after that?"

"You will be sent to a witness protection program."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because this organization is known for recruiting the victims of the criminal who was assassinated. Don't worry since you and Karma are already part of the organization, he will help you escape from the protection program."

"Then what happens after that?"

"You can become assassins."

-Time Skip-

After months of training with their new "teacher" he gave them an impossible assignment. The assignment to kill him. Then after trying and failing to kill him multiple times they realized something.

"Hey Sensei, you never told us what to call you." Karma panted after training.

"Eh? Well you can call me anything you want."

"Well no matter what we call you, you'll still be impossible to kill."

"Oh! Then how about Koro-sensei?"

...

"So the ultimate assassin isn't you? It's your teacher, Koro-sensei?" Conan's expression was hidden by his glasses.

"Correct." Karma answered.

"Then it wasn't Karma who killed your mother, but it was you?"

"Correct." Nagisa nodded along with his response.

"Then why haven't you killed us yet? Why bother saving Ayumi when she was kidnapped?"

"Because you guys are our friends. We care about you." Nagisa smiled at Conan and Haibara.

"What about you Karma?" Conan's eyes locked with Karma's.

"Do you remember that one time you stood up for us by saying that Nagisa was only cross dressing because we wanted to date publicly without being judged?"

"Yeah."

"I knew that you were lying."

"How?"

"You knew the real reason was because we wanted to be able to get information from each type of group, to get people comfortable with us so that they would answer our questions about anything suspicious going around. You lied about this in order to protect Nagisa from being bullied. You knew that our peers would feel guilty. You helped us. And now I should help you too."

"But how would you help in this situation? Are you saying that you would turn yourselves in? It's not too late! You could still lead normal lives."

Karma laughed, "normal lives huh? That's not likely, but whenever you guys are in trouble Nagisa and I will help you right away." Karma yanked open the window, took a firm hold of Nagisa's hand, they looked back, smiling. "We'll meet again." With this they jumped out of the window together, all traces of them being lost.

This was their temporary goodbye.

...

(Okay so this is the end! But there will be an EPILOGUE and I'm open to suggestions for sequels or extra story ideas! Thanks for reading my first fanfic I'm sorry if it was awkward!)

Sorry that I didn't actually explain this earlier, but Hattori was the one who helped Conan make a decision. I didn't put it in because I didn't know where would be the right place for it.


End file.
